


Furry Coats

by crossroadswrite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, i have no excuse for this it's just fluff and kids being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/pseuds/crossroadswrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did our son just kidnap a small child?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furry Coats

**Author's Note:**

> someone over on the tumblrs asked me for more teeny booper Stiles and then my good buddy [lena](http://lena221b.tumblr.com) asked me to include [these cute little coats](http://sosuperawesome.tumblr.com/post/129718146355) which OF COURSE I DID LOOK AT THEM 
> 
> and of course a big thank you for my broest of bros [LadyDrace](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace) who very patiently betaed this for me like i love you bro you're my light no homo
> 
> and y'all should go read her stuff she's an amazing writer and the smut queen we should all bow down

“You need to stop doing this,” Talia tells her younger sister firmly.

Alexis smiles widely, wiggles the little wolf coats at her.

“But they’re adorable.”

Talia sighs, long and drawn-out.

“Lex, I’ve worked really hard to establish this pack and keep our land, the least you could do is stop trying to hint that we are werewolves to the entire world by dressing my children in wolf apparel.”

“Don’t be such a sourpuss, Sissy-“

“I am your alpha,” Talia exclaims, indignant, and wonders if other alphas have this problem too.

Alexis bats a hand at her dismissively. “Yeah, yeah. Very bad and scary, but look at this! It has little ears and a tail. Look at the tail, Talia.”

“Yes, it’s very cute-“

Lex cheers.

“But that’s not the point.”

“Oh, come on. No one will think werewolves just because your kid is wearing a costume with ears.”

“They might. You know hunters-“

“You’re too paranoid, Sissy.”

“I am just paranoid enough. It’s my job to-“

Alexis sighs loudly. “Just know that I didn’t want to do this. But you have forced my hand, sister.”

Talia frowns down at her. She tries a glare, putting as much alpha into it as she dares.

Her sister, of course, completely ignores her and grins the kind of evil smile she definitely learned from Peter.

“Derek, would you come here for a second?” Alexis calls out.

Talia gasps. “You wouldn’t dare. That is low.”

“I can’t,” Derek shouts, sounding mildly distressed. “I’m upstairs.”

Lexie snorts. “When will you teach your kid to use the stairs?”

“You know he’s been afraid of them ever since Laura fell down and broke her nose last month. Don’t push him, he’ll get there.”

“Are you sure that’s a good-“

There’s a loud thump followed by some groaning and then cheering.

“I did a flipflop Mama!” Derek screams, running into the living room.

Talia smiles indulgently and ruffles his hair. “You sure did, baby.”

“Are you proud of me?” he asks eagerly, bouncing on the balls of his feet and grinning a toothy smile.

“Of course. I’m always proud of you.”

Alexis coos. “That’s adorable. But Derek, look here what Auntie has for you.”

Derek turns and Talia just gives up because it’s a lost cause now. As soon as Derek lays eyes on the wolf coat he’s going to want to wear it, and it’s not like she will be able to say no even though she should. It would be easier if it was Laura, who’s often contrary and has a penchant to play pranks that always involve either glitter or superglue, and not Derek, who is always on his best behavior and the only kind of prank he likes pulling is tricking people into giving him too much candy.

Derek is more of a sensitive kid than Laura ever was, prone to smile easily and hug on whims, with a slight tendency to cry over things he deems really sad, like Mulan cutting her hair or a broken branch because the tree just lost an arm, Mama, what now?

“Look, it has a tail and little ears.”

Derek gasps, reaches over to touch the coat. “Whoa,” he breathes out in awe. “For me?”

“Of course, sweetheart.”

Derek snaps his head towards Talia, eyes open wide, squirming with excitement.

“Mama, Auntie Lexie got me a coat and it has ears and a tail. Can I keep it? Pretty please, I’ll be good, and I’ll tidy up my room real good and-“

“You can keep it.”

Derek squeals and runs straight into her legs, squeezing them. “You’re the best Mama.”

“What do you say when Mama gives you something, Derek?” Alexis prompts.

Derek pulls back and grins. “Grazie, Mama.”

Talia’s heart might melt a little bit. She ruffles her kid’s hair, and looks up at her sister.

“I can’t believe you’ve weaponized teaching my kids languages.”

“Perks of having an Italian boyfriend,” she quips, helping Derek into his wolf jacket, and pulling the hood over his head. “How do you like it, Der?”

“It’s the most bestest, I’m not taking it off ever ever ever again,” Derek declares, and then runs away howling.

“Your kid is adorable.”

“And you’re a menace. Seriously, stop buying wolf paraphernalia just because you think it’s funny.”

“It is funny.”

“It’s-“

“Mom! I can’t get up the stairs to show Laurs my new coat!”

“I got it!” Laura yells.

Talia opens her mouth, there’s the sound of something wooden breaking followed by silence

“I don’t got it!” Laura shouts.

Talia sighs and covers her face with a hand.

Her children, she swears to gods.

«»

Derek refuses to take the jacket off as much as he refuses to go up the stairs by any other means than climbing the bedsheet rope his father improvised.

The only time he will take it off is for bath time, then he will put it right back on again. He sleeps in it, he wears it during his lessons, and he wears it while he’s out with his sisters and cousins rampaging through the woods.

Talia has tried everything to get him to take it off and maybe put it in the wash, but nothing short of ripping the jacket off of him will work, and she’s not about to be that parent.

“Derek, honey, aren’t you hot? Why don’t you take your jacket off?”

“I’m not hot.”

Talia sighs.

“’sides, this way I look more like you, Mama. When you’re a woof woof.”

Talia gives up.

Plain and simple gives up, because if her kid wants to look more like her in her wolf form, then who is she to stop him? Especially since Derek can barely pop his claws or his little teeth yet, still having about a year to go before the shift truly kicks in, and that isn’t going to be fun.

Hopefully it will be way easier than with Laura, who, after gaining the ability to pop her claws, decided she was a cat for three months and ruined too many curtains climbing them.

Talia leans forward and kisses her son on the forehead, gets a small giggle in return.

“Okay baby, you can keep the jacket on for as long as you like.”

She’s just happy Laura turned her nose up at hers and decided to start trying to fully shift instead, be the real deal, Mommy, and then you’ll be so proud of me.

Cora spilt pudding all over hers and then chewed through one of the ears.

Sometimes Talia wonders why she thought having three kids under ten would be a good idea, but then she gets days like this where Derek is sitting on his chair, eating his peas one by one with his hands, her husband in the corner making silly faces at their baby daughter as he feeds her, and Laura announcing that she is going to be the first werewolf president and how she will give everyone free bacon because bacon is the best.

It’s moments like this that she feels blessed for her children.

«»

Out of her three kids she definitely thinks Derek is the one she doesn’t need to worry about that much in terms of obsessive vigilance just to make sure he’s not doing something possibly fatal or illegal.

He never had Cora’s hatred for clothing or her inclination to take her shoes off and lose them in public places, or Laura’s propensity to talk to every single stranger and accidentally break things.

She thinks that maybe the only thing she needs to worry about concerning Derek when they’re in public, is how he will chase after every single animal or baby he sees if you don’t hold his hand or put him in the cart.

At least she doesn’t have to worry about him trying to climb through the shelves in the cereal aisle like Cora does, or start a war against every single other kid in the store as soon as foam swords are spotted, like Laura does.

In comparison, Derek is a quiet well-behaved kid who’s often more than happy to read (albeit with some difficulty) the shopping list, asking for toys and not causing a scene when it’s declined, if he’s given a reasonable explanation as to why getting a box of legos with teeny little pieces is a bad idea for a house full of kids and small animals.

“Where’s Derek?” her husband asks, dumping their combined weight in fruit into the cart.

“What do you mean where’s Derek? I thought he was with you.”

“No, he never left your side.”

“He said he was going to help you. You were two meters away!”

“Maybe he saw something that distracted him?”

“Like what? I’m pretty sure there are no animals allowed in the store and we already promised him a toy when we passed by the toy aisle.”

“Maybe there was a-“

“Baby!” they hear their son squeal, waddling down the aisle towards them holding a baby. “Mama, look what I found. He’s so cute! Look! Look Mama, can we keep him, can we, can we, can we?”

She and her husband exchange a look.

“Lyall,” she says slowly, eyeing her son and the little wiggling baby in his arms, trying to do his best to put Derek’s wolf ears in his mouth.

“Yes, dear?”

“Did our son just kidnap a small child?”

“I believe he did.”

“Fantastic.”

“Look Mama, he even has a coat like mine! He’s a little foxie! Isn’t it cool?”

“Oh dear,” her husband remarks.

“Derek,” Talia starts slowly. “Where did you find that baby?”

Derek shrugs awkwardly. “Dunno. Over there. He looked like he really wanted to get off his wheely chair.”

“So you helped him?”

“Yeah! You always say I need to help everyone to be a good boy.”

“Oh dear,” Lyall reiterates.

Talia looks upwards and prays for strength. Why can’t her kid be like her other kids, and just demolish the canned soup displays? That’s much easier to deal with than child kidnappings.

Talia crouches down so she can be eye level with her son, and Derek attempts to mirror her, ends up losing his balance and falling on his butt with a startled look. The baby in his lap lets go of his wolf ears and blinks at him, babbling a string of indignant gibberish.

“Shhh, baby,” Derek says softly, turning the kid around in his lap so they’re both facing Talia. “It’s listening to Mama time.”

See, this is the problem right here. This is why she’s accused multiple times of going easier on Derek, but honestly how can you get mad with that little face staring wide-eyed and attentive at you.

On his account the baby blinks wide whiskey eyes at her and waits to hear what he has to say with the kind of attention you wouldn’t attribute to a one-year-old child.

“Derek you can’t just take babies off of strollers,” she starts. “The baby’s mommy is probably really worried about him now. How would you feel if someone stole Cora when you weren’t looking?”

Cora is currently Derek’s favorite, the newness of being the big brother instead of the little one hasn’t worn off yet, and he entertains himself with playing house against her loud bitey protests. Oh yeah, Cora took after her older sister, she’s definitely a biter.

Derek’s bottom lip is quivering; he hugs the baby to his chest.

“Soft touch, baby,” she reminds him, wary of her son’s werewolf strength.

Derek loosens his hold a little bit and pats the baby on the head.

“I’d feel really really bad, because Corie is my baby.”

“Right, you’d feel really bad, so you can’t take babies off of their strollers without asking their mommies or daddies first, okay?”

Derek sniffles and nods vehemently.

“’m sorry, Mama. I don’t wanna be a bad person.”

The baby in Derek’s lap twists around and scrunches his little face up when he sees Derek’s lip wobbling, and then he reaches over and pats Derek’s hair with little tiny slaps

“The’e the’e, baby. The’e the’e,” the baby tries to reassure, probably parroting something he’s heard countless times.

Talia turns to her husband a little helplessly to see him with his phone out, and the camera pointed at Derek.

“What? I need this for posterity.”

She rolls her eyes and turns back to her son.

“You could never be a bad person, okay baby?”

“Never ever?”

“Never ever,” she assures.

Derek sniffs once more before giving her a little watery smile. “Okay. We need to find baby’s mommy then so she won’t be so so worried anymore.”

Talia smiles and helps her kid up, feeling so so fond and proud of this child she made.

«»

Lyall and Derek go search one side of the massive grocery store while Talia takes the other, and of course her husband finds the baby’s mother first. He always seems to have that kind of easy luck in life.

When she meets up with them Derek is grinning up at the woman and blabering away about how cool their coats are.

Talia nods at the woman and looks down at her son. “Have you apologized to the nice lady yet, Derek?”

Derek gasps softly, eyes wide as he shakes his head. Then he turns to the woman and says, “I’m sorry I stole your baby, but he was so cute and I’m really sorry, Ms.”

“Oh geeze, I can’t get mad at such a sweet boy. That’s fine, honey. He is very cute, isn’t he?” she says, grinning down at her baby and bouncing him.

Derek nods emphatically.

“Thank you for giving me my baby back, I’m sorry if he caused you any trouble.” The woman smiles and waves, turning away and heading towards her abandoned cart. “Have a nice day!”

“Bye bye, bye bye, Didek,” the baby coos at him.

“Bye bye, Stiles.”

Talia frowns down at him. “Baby, that’s not his name.”

“Yeah, but his name is really really hard, so I gave him a new one. His mama said it was okay.”

Talia scrubs a hand over his hair, smiles down at her sweet boy, and is suddenly hit with the need to see her son grow up and father his own children. She has a feeling he will be amazing at it, and she can’t wait to see it.

“Give Mama your hand and don’t run off after any more babies, okay?”

“Okay, Mama.”

Derek keeps his word and doesn’t run off after any more babies, but he does chase a kitten down three blocks and begs to keep it.

“His name is Sunny and he needs cuddles Mama.”

Talia sighs and goes back inside to get some more cat stuff. It’s not like her house doesn’t look like a zoo already with the amount of strays they take in.

They have the space and the monetary ability, and Talia doesn’t really think she could live with herself if she just kicked the little strays her kids, nephews and nieces bring her back into the streets.

«»

“Didek, look!”

“Stop calling me that, you’re not one anymore.”

Stiles pokes his head out of the box he has been rummaging around in and coos at him. “D’aww, Mr. Grumpypants. I’ve earned the right to call you anything I want.”

“Since when?”

Stiles gives him the finger. The ring finger with the shiny platinum band.

“Since you married my ass, sucker.”

Derek huffs. “Didn’t you have something to show me?”

“Oh, right.” Stiles pulls something out of the box, giving it a firm shake to get the dust off and then wiggling it at Derek. “Look how adorable this is.”

“No,” Derek says immediately, turning away from the wolf coat. He can’t believe after all these years that jacket is still coming back to haunt him. He can still remember Laura’s teasing when he was little and refused to take the jacket off for almost a year.

“What? But it’s adorable. We should totally bring it down with us.”

“What for? It’s not like it still fits either of us.”

“Derek,” Stiles says, and this time it’s his serious voice, his soft voice. “I think we should bring this down with us.”

“Oh.”

Because oh.

Kids, children, tiny little feet pounding on hardwood floors and soft giggling voices. Yeah Derek could- he could be down for that.

“Stop smiling like that, you doofus.”

“You stop smiling like that,” Derek throws back, and then goes over there to kiss him because he can. “We should bring that down with us.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's been thirty five years. and i come back with this. *tuts at self*


End file.
